


Dive

by Potatolover19



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatolover19/pseuds/Potatolover19
Summary: Inspired by the song Dive by Ed Sheeran. This just seems to suit Eugene and Zach well and I couldn’t help it.Warning, this may have a rather sad ending as I am bringing up the fact that Zach has a girlfriend now (I know, I’m happy for my son too) so maybe have tissues on the side? I have no idea. Feel free to let me know if I messed up my grammar in anyway so here we go.(also this is my first fanfiction, so that should say more then enough)(might make this a series? depending on what people think?)





	Dive

Imagine a war inside your head. Cliché, he knows but it was really the only way to describe his feelings towards this new situation.  
He was happy for Zach, after what seemed like years of being single, it was a miracle that he finally found someone who loved and cared about the smallest man in their Squad. It was refreshing to hear Zach excitedly talk about his girlfriend, talk about how beautiful she was, how funny, how nice, how perfect. It was corny as hell, don’t get Eugene wrong, but it was better than hearing Ned gush on about Ariel or hear Keith talk about something that happened between him and Becky.  
But no matter how much Eugene would smile and agree with him, tease him for being so love sick, he could never find it within himself to truly be happy for his friend.  
He desperately wanted to like Zach significant other. wanted to be good friends with her, team up to tease Zach, be almost like the unsolved duo and their girlfriends. But something had walked in and claimed his chest, making everything in his heart want nothing but to break when he saw the lovers share shy kisses. He wanted nothing but to cry and wonder why when he saw Zach's arms wrapped around her, foreheads pressed together to form the planet that was their own universe. A universe that had no place for an alcoholic, lonely loser like him.  
When the thought of Alcohol took over his brain, he took a sip of the wine glass in front of him, eyes on nothing but side of the bar. He didn’t realise that nearly everyone in the bar was the same as him that night. Full of heartbreak. With people that waited too long, never took that dive. Still wondering if the keeper of their hearts truly believed at all or even meant what they said. Either way, they would and could never know the truth. As the night droned on Eugene slowly fell into the background. If only he wasn’t like the others here, if only he did take that dive. Would it be him? kissing Zach tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, a rather bad fanfic. Sorry if it was bad. Also I have a feeling the pacing is really bad. Feel free to tell me how I could improve. Also disclaimer, I do not hate or dislike Maggie in anyway, she seems lovely and I can’t wait to see their relationship develop, but the idea kinda slapped me in the face and so I wrote it. so yeah… bye~


End file.
